


House of Troy

by AngelTitania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTitania/pseuds/AngelTitania
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is set to marry Astoria Greengrass, his friends decide he needs a night out before getting tied down. How will Draco react, when introduced to a whole new world of pleasure, when he himself has saved himself for marriage - and what does Hermione Granger have to do with it all?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Toujours Pur

The Daily Prophet   
_Monday 12 November 2001_

**BREAKING NEWS!!**  
The Malfoy heir is getting married to Astoria Greengrass!  
Following the death of Lucius Malfoy this summer (1954-2001) Draco Malfoy is set to inherit the large Malfoy estate, several estates overseas, the family business and the family seat on the Wizengamot.  
Read more on page 4.

**************************************

The Daily Prophet   
_Thursday 7 February 2002_

**The date for the wedding of the century is set!!**

  
This reporter has learned that Astoria Greengrass wants a spring wedding and the date for the event of the year is going to be Saturday the 18th of May this year.  
Read more on page 4.

**Werewolves are getting several new rights**

  
Hermione Granger wins another legislation change with the support of the majority of the Wizengamot. This makes the fourth improvement of creature rights since she took the job within the Department for regulation and control of magical creatures in October 2000.  
Read more on page 8.

**************************************

The Daily Prophet   
_Tuesday 5 March 2002_

**Who is Astoria Greengrass?**

  
An in-depth portrait of soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy - the beautiful daughter of business mogol Grant Greengrass and socialite Adele Greengrass (born Burke).  
Find it on page 6.

****************************************

The Daily Prophet   
_Wednesday 17 April 2002_

**Rumour has it!**

  
Sources close to Draco Malfoy are claiming the match between him and Astoria Greengrass is arranged and not a love-match as portrayed so far. Is it true?  
Read more on page 2.

****************************************

The Daily Prophet   
_Sunday 21 April 2002_

**The rumour is true!**

  
Astoria Greengrass herself has spilled the beans! Her upcoming nuptials with Draco Malfoy are indeed arranged! However, as Astoria herself puts it: “Draco and I didn’t know about the arrangement, which has been in talkings since my birth. We fell in love and when Draco told his mother about me, she was thrilled. However, the contract wasn’t finished before the sudden passing of Lucius and despite the verbal agreement between our fathers, nothing was set in stone. We chose each other.  
Read more about how the couple met on page 4.

**************************************

The Daily Prophet   
_Friday 3 May 2002_

**Is it about money or love?**

  
It has come to this reporter’s attention that even though Lucius Malfoy died last year, Draco Malfoy is still only heir as his mother was instated as de-facto head of house, until Draco Malfoy marries. This begs the questions: why is Draco Malfoy marrying Astoria Greengrass? For money? For status? A sense of duty? Or is it love as Astoria claims?  
Read more on page 4.

Ron Weasley has a new amour  
Ron Weasley was spotted leaving the Leaky Cauldron with Romilda Vane yesterday. This is not the first time the joke shop worker is caught with a witch, since the breakup with the brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger is still single and notoriously private.  
Read more on page 8.

******************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy looked with disgust on the paper in front of him. Why were people so interested in his personal life?

Of course the marriage with Astoria was arranged. That was how pureblood society worked. But after advice from his mother, he had agreed to spin the story from a love angle. He regretted this now, as he was reading the constant focus on him at the moment. Why couldn’t people bloody well leave him alone? He had tried så hard to remain below the radar after the war and keep his projects anonymous as to not being accused of only doing them for publicity.  
Even now he was in his study on a Friday night looking over plans to support a new primary school for Muggleborns and purebloods alike, that would focus on preliminary education and a space where accidental magic were manageable and would give kids the opportunity to bond socially before being sorted into houses.

He looked into the fire and considered having another fire whiskey, when the door was slammed open.

“Come on, you twat. Before we have to attend that stuffy stag’s party of yours with all your father's business associates, we are kidnapping you for a night out and see if we can remove that stick up your prudish arse, mate.” Blaise proclaimed as he grinned.  
Behind him Theo came into view and entered the study. Theo immediately poured 3 glasses of fire whiskey and looked smugly at Draco, as he handed out the glasses.  
Draco was eyeing the clothes they were wearing and the bag Theo had put down on the couch.  
“That’s rich coming from you! You both look overdressed for a night out in the pubs. Besides, I don’t mind being prudish, thank you very much. Malfoy men always stay pure until marriage, so both parts enter the union clean and open to each other. On another note, what’s in the bag?”  
Blaise and Theo shared a look and smirked.  
“You haven’t considered it’s more about making sure you don’t get disappointed when the bride doesn’t know how to handle a wand?” Theo asked.  
“Have you even tried a blowjob? Or is that too dirty as well?” Blaise teased.  
“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper” Draco answered.  
Theo and Blaise laughed.  
“That’s your choice, mate. But you must suit up anyways. We’re not going to any pubs tonight, but to a very exclusive club for members only - and if you won’t touch, you can at least look.” Blaise said, while handing Draco the aforementioned bag.  
“And what is this place we’re going to then?” Draco asked.  
“House of Troy” Blaise and Theo said in unison.


	2. Feathers, lace and pearls

After Draco changed to the suit, Blaise and Theo side-appareated Draco to an alley in London in an area he didn’t recognise. As they came to the road, he realised it was a residential street with high end townhouses. Draco looked nervously at his friends and around the area.

  
“The Prophet won’t find me here, right?”  
The look Blaise and Theo shared did not help his nervousness.  
“No worries, mate. It’s largely a muggle place and very well protected.” Theo assured him.

  
“Let’s just say we know the owner of the club and she values her privacy even more than you do,” Blaise announced as he stopped walking, “Which reminds me that you are supposed to take an unbreakable vow to not tell anyone about what you see, hear or do tonight - don’t worry we did the same! I promise you are safe” Blaise explained, as Draco was about to protest.

  
Theo nodded seriously and Draco considered it for a moment. It all seemed a bit mysterious but somehow he also felt curious. After all, his friends had never done him harm and he trusted them.  
“Fine!” Draco gritted out, making Blaise take out his wand, grabbing Draco’s arm and chanting:  
“I, Draco Malfoy, swear to never share what happens at House of Troy, no matter what I hear, see or do without the Lady’s approval. I respect the rules of the house and only participate in what I really want to participate in without judging the other guests.”  
Draco rolled his eyes but chanted: “I, Draco Malfoy, agree to all of these terms and take this unbreakable vow to show my reliability.”  
Theo clapped his hands together, “this is going to be the best night, mates. We’re in for one hell of a ride.”

  
*****

Blaise pointed towards a completely dark row of 3 townhouses. The lighting was minimal and Draco had the strongest desire to leave the place, as it gave him the creeps.  
The stones were dark, the windows closed off and nothing suggested it was in use. Draco looked worriedly at his friends.

  
“I think we should just go home instead, this place is horrible.”  
Blaise and Theo looked confused at him, until Blaise groaned.

He stuck his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a black envelope and handed it to Draco. His name was written in swirling letters and Draco opened it slowly. As he pulled out the content, he realised it was black mask and an invitation card, which read  
 _Mr. Draco Malfoy_  
 _With this card you can enter the House of Troy and experience the world within._

Draco looked up and realised the card was magical, as the houses suddenly looked warm and inviting. It was a magnificent building that looked more like a mansion, as what had looked like three houses, clearly was one building. The style was vintage, romantic and screamed luxury. All three men put on the black masks and walked towards the house.

****

A tall man in a black suit and with a black mask as well opened the beautifully carved front door and let them in.  
The house was everything the manor was not.

  
Just as grandiose, but light, warm and inviting. Beautiful chandeliers, cream walls, lounge furnitures everywhere - but what drew Draco’s attention were the people. There were people everywhere in the big Entrance hall, sipping champagne, touching each other and laughing.  
All men were dressed in suits and masks, but the females were dressed in what Draco assumed was considered underwear. Very elaborate underwear with corsets, feathers, glitter, lace and pearls. Draco looked at the two others who smirked at him.  
“You’re right. I will never forget this night.” He gulped.

  
****

Just then the most beautiful woman appeared at the top of the stairs, descending to them and smiling. She was dressed in a white outfit filled with sparkling stones and white feathers. She was also the only one with a white mask.  
Draco’s eye grew as he realised just how Theo and Blaise knew the owner and how the place was magical despite being a muggle place.  
Her brown eyes were sparkling behind the mask, as she stopped in front of Draco and touched his lips with her finger.  
“Welcome to my place, mr. Malfoy. I do hope this will be a very enlightening night for you. Here in House of Troy we’re all about pleasure.”  
It was fucking Hermione Granger. The bookish legislation-worker was a bloody goddess.  
As Draco realised this, his pants had begun to tighten and all his senses were in overdrive.  
Bloody hell, he was in trouble.


	3. Which door is it gonna be?

"Walk with me," Granger said, as she turned to enter a hallway with several doors. Some of the doors were made of glass, some were closed and some were open. At the end of the hall, there was a gold door. Over each door there was a little light, which was on for most of the open doors and some of the closed doors.

#

As they walked by the open doors and glass doors, Draco turned scarlet red, as he realised all the sexual things going on in there. The sounds from the massive, closed doors also sounded very sexual. Well, he assumed, as he didn't actually know how sex sounded. As he walked by an open door, he saw a woman riding a man. The next open door was a man taking a woman from behind, while she had another man's cock inside her mouth. Behind a glass door, a woman was fingering another woman. A closed door opened up as a guy left the room and Draco caught a glimpse of two guys kissing and undressing each other.

#

Draco looked straight ahead while trying to digest the new sights. This was how people did that? He thought he knew what sex was, after all he had had education by his father. But as he thought about it, he realised that the information given by Lucius, was more about how sex insured an heir. Like when it was most beneficial to have relations with one's wife. He knew he had to put his cock inside of his wife to make sure she would conceive. It was a duty to perform, not to enjoy.

But the faces of pleasure around him made him wonder if perhaps his father had been wrong.

The looks of Blaise and Theo made him wonder if they also knew that kind of pleasure. Merlin, they probably did.

The knowing smile from Granger, as she caressed Draco's shoulder, made him wonder how much Granger herself had tried. Had she been with a woman? Several men at the same time? Before Draco's train of thoughts could continue they reached the gold door, which Granger opened with a wandless spell.

"Please join me for a drink before enjoying a night of pleasure of your choice."

They all entered the room, where Hermione poured 4 glasses of champagne with a swish of her wand. The room was kept in the same colour scheme and interior as the rest of the house.

There was an enormous bed, a couch, a minibar, a fireplace and a couple of doors beside the entrance as well. Draco wondered again if the furniture was chosen to have company in and what kind of company Granger would want.

"Just to make myself clear, Malfoy. You're here, because your friends vouched for your behaviour and acceptance of my rules. Everything here is consensual and no one has to do anything they don't like, as long as they let other people do their thing. If you're not comfortable, you're welcome to just watch. First rule: an open door means it is open for everyone to join. The closed door means people don't want more participants. Glass doors mean that the people inside don't mind onlookers, but it also means they don't want more participants. If you prefer a one on one thing, you are welcome to mingle with the others in the entrance hall and adjoint bar. If you find someone that attracts you, simply ask them if they are interested in taking the party to a room one on one. Nothing is off limits, as long as all parties have verbally agreed and I have of course insured this with magic. We don't accept any type of violence or animal cruelty, but other than that - knock yourself out."

Draco nodded and looked at Blaise and Theo.

Theo cleared his throat and looked a bit embarrassed as he asked Granger:

"Is Harry coming tonight?" Granger took off her mask and smiled wickedly at Theo.

"Well, actually he told me he had met someone he wants to go exclusive with." Theo looked up at her like a deer caught in the light.

"But when I mentioned that certain someone was coming here with Malfoy tonight, he swore he would come to spend some time with you. I believe he's waiting for you in the usual room."

Theo grinned and got up. "Well, excuse me gents, my man is waiting for me." As he was about to exit the door, Theo turned towards Draco. "Thanks for everything."

Granger looked curiously on the exchange between the two of them, while Draco simply nodded.

He felt completely overwhelmed over the club. Blaise got up as well and motioned to Draco to follow suit. "Let's go to the bar. This is your night, and I'm here to make sure you realise the world out there you're going to miss out on - so let's have a look on the possibilities. Just look," Blaise assures him, as Draco was about to protest again.

##

Draco wasn't sure how long it had been since Blaise and him left Granger's room, but his head was spinning. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and the place was oozing with pleasure. He would admit that he had difficulties with understanding some of the things he had seen so far, and despite having accepted Theo's sexuality, it was not a secret either that he preferred not to think about what Theo did with other men. Blaise had kept his promise and stayed close, while also enjoying the attention the two wizards were getting.

Draco felt a hand brush his arm, as Granger suddenly sat down next to him at the bar.

"You know, the what-happens-here-stays-here goes both ways. Whatever you want to try here, will not reach the Prophet or anyone you know.

Blaise was also very shy and reserved the first couple of times here, despite having experienced female company before. And I'm sorry if I'm presuming, but you purebloods usually have a 'sex is only for marrital purposes' worldview. Is it true for you as well?" Draco looked at Granger's outfit again and tried not to think about how much he had fantasized about her, when attending Hogwarts. Draco didn't know if it was the alcohol or the need to prove himself to the golden girl, so he nodded, completely in war with himself and the feelings her presence was waking inside him.

"That's also why Theo is grateful. It was not easy for him to come out to his friends. We have been taught to continue the bloodline and get heirs. With Theo being with men, the Nott family will end with him. But he was there for me during my trial and after everything I've lost, I really didn't want to lose him too."

Granger nodded.

"Sometimes I even envy him and Blaise, and how there's no one left to expect things from them. Blaise's mom doesn't care about the Zabini name and thankfully Theo is the head of his house now."

Granger nodded again and ordered another drink. The bartender put down a tray with several shots, salt and lime slices.

"Are you willing to try something a bit out of your comfort zone?" She asked.

Draco nodded again, deciding it was definitely the alcohol. Well, mostly the desire he had suppressed for years, but the alcohol was a nice excuse.

"All the times I've touched you tonight, you have not flinched. I have not done anything sexual, but my blood could still make you uncomfortable. Theo promised me you had changed, but I had to see for myself. Do you honestly believe that Muggleborns are inferior beings compared to purebloods?"

Draco grabbed her hand and looked her into her eyes: "Granger, I'm sorry I ever called you that horrible word. I'm sorry I let my parents darken my worldview and no - I honestly believe Muggleborns are needed to keep the wizarding world alive," he said, as he let go of her hand again.

Hermione smiled.

"I thought as much. Don't worry, I forgave you long ago. But mind if I go a bit further? If you believe the idea of Mudbloods is outdated and wrong - why do you insist on holding onto another outdated tradition, made purely to keep you in line and make sure you don't break a contract?"

Draco looked at her confused.

"Most of us know you aren't marrying because of love, but out of duty. You just admitted to being taught that sex is only something one do to ensure an heir. Why do you not allow yourself to experience pleasure? To experience chemistry so insane that your skin is on fire. Might I dare to say it - being loved and love someone in return?" Granger licked her lips and rested her foot against his leg.

"I always knew you were a right, proper English gentleman. Back at Hogwarts, I used to fantasise about taking your virginity, showing you some serious pleasure. I think you will be a natural in the art of pleasure, if you let yourself go, allowed yourself to learn and had a proper teacher."

Draco turned red again.

"And who should that teacher be then?"

Granger leaned closer and whispered into his ear:

"Me of course. I still fantasise about your cock inside of me."


	4. Body tequila

Draco coughed as Granger's words sank in.

"I'm not sure what to say."

Granger smiled at him again, while licking her lips. Those lips, Draco thought.

"That's why I suggest a minor experiment. I want you to let me make a body tequila on you. A very innocent version. I will lick salt off your hand and take a lime from you lips and kiss you. That's it. Afterwards you tell me, if you want to experience more or if you are going home knowing you are saving yourself for marriage for your sake alone and not to please someone you feel you owe," she said.

Draco felt ridiculous, considering he actually had butterflies in his stomach over a bloody kiss.

But she had a point, didn't she? Well, she always did, but this time it really felt like she hit the head on the nail.

"Okay, Granger. One kiss then, before I go home. Then I'll find Blaise and find a way back."

Granger grabbed his hand and licked his finger, before sprinkling salt over it. She proceeded to put a slice of lime between his lips, before tilting a shot down, sucking his finger and sucking on the lime slice between his lips. Granger removed the slice and ran her tongue over his lips, before deepening the kiss. The kiss combined with the finger sucking went straight to his groin and Draco wondered how it would feel to have his cock inside of her mouth. That would still mean he was pure-ish to the wedding, right? As long as he didn't penetrate her, it was just him studying for the marriage, right?

Draco realised he had closed his eyes during the kiss, but they shot right back up, when Granger ended the kiss.

"Your very first kiss?" She asked. Draco nodded, worried it hadn't been good enough for her.

"That was wonderful," she said and touched the finger she had sucked on just seconds ago.

"If you were not determined to go home now, I would have invited you back to my room, to give us a bit of privacy. Then I would have suggested it was your turn to do a body tequila, preferably on my nibble. But you already decided this was goodbye. So I'll take my leave, retreat to my room and hope you seek me out again all odds to let me fuck you after all." Granger said, before kissing him again, while making sure he felt her tits pressed tightly against him. She let go of him, before leaving towards the gold door.

#

Draco felt a clap on his shoulder, so he turned towards Blaise, who appeared after Granger had left.

"That was hot, considering it was just a kiss," Blaise smirked at him.

"She invited me back to her room to continue whatever that was," Draco admitted.

Blaise sat down and looked very serious for a moment.

"Again, mate. This is your life and your night. If you want to continue down the path old Lucius planned for you, that's YOUR choice. However, we both know how crazy you were about Hermione, when we were younger. You are allowed to take one night for yourself, find out what is out there."

Draco's eyes shot up, as he searched Blaise's face.

"I'm not an idiot, I realise she has done a lot of stuff here as the owner. And I know nothing. I know how to impregnate a wife, not how to enjoy the part before," he confessed.

Blaise laughed.

"Mate, the word is sex and trust me, Hermione sure knows enough about pleasure for the both of you. She would make sure you left the place knowing exactly how to enjoy it without thinking of it as anything but pleasure," Blaise said.

Draco suddenly looked angry.

"How do you know about what Granger knows? Why do you call her Hermione? Have you done things with her?" Draco gritted out.

Blaise held up his hands.

"Mate, you know you are the brother I never had. That I love you like a brother. And I admit I have enjoyed everything that I was offered here by every hot female here who was interested.

But I swear, I never touched Hermione. As I just said, I knew about your crush on her. I would not do that to you." Blaise said.

Draco felt the tensions leaving his shoulders again, as he nodded.

"She's my friend and I have an inkling about her skills based on her thirst for knowledge. I'm sure she knows every position in the world, by having memorised the Kamasutra book and all other books on sex out there," Blaise explained.

Draco nodded again. He had no idea what this kamsuba book was, but he was too scared to ask and show how little he actually knew. Why hadn't he even thought of reading at least? Well, he knew. He had never been worried about him or even Astoria enjoying it.

"If I went down to her room, it would not technically be. You know. S-E-X if I don't put my, you know, inside of her? I could, like, touch her and she could touch me and it would still mean my first time would be with Astoria, right?"

Blaise looked a bit strained around his eyes, when Draco mentioned doing that with Astoria. Perhaps if Draco had drunk a bit less, he would have asked what that was about. But, he didn't.

"Yes, if you join Hermione in her room, she would only go as far as you would like her to. And technically it would make you a pentrance-virgin if you don't penetrate her with your cock," Blaise answered with a smile, as his eyes locked with two women he had talked to, while Draco talked to Granger.

"Look, if you want to go home now, I'll bid those two lovely ladies a goodnight, get Theo, where we'll take you to a regular pub and get you sloshed, before we make sure you get home in one piece. However, if you want to explore more with Hermione, I have a portkey for you that will take you straight home, when you are ready to leave. Both me and Theo will be there when you wake up to enjoy a nice breakfast with you and talk about this night. The decision is yours," Blaise said, as he stuck his hand in his pocket and withdrew a small brooch formed like a stack of books. As Draco looked closely at the brooch, clearly chosen by Blaise with Granger in mind, he couldn't stop wondering how it would be to spend just a little more time with her. Would it really matter? Didn't he deserve to know before marrying? He looked up towards the hallway where the gold door was. As he drummed his fingers against the bar, he felt Blaise touch his jacket and fastened the brooch.

"Mate, you already know the answer. Go to her and I'll see you in the morning," Blaise said.

Draco nodded and got up, walking towards the gold door.

#

He made sure not to look at the other doors, so he didn't feel inadequate and decided that he would let Granger do everything other than penetration. Well he should probably start by calling her Hermione, right?"

#

He gulped a large breath of air in, as he knocked on the closed door, which swung open and revealed Hermione lounging on a cream, velour loveseat, while fingering herself.

"Hello Draco, please come in and join me."


	5. Berry sweet pleasures

Draco entered the room and felt the door close behind him, locking itself.

Hermione got up and started to unclasp the white corset dress, leaving her in a green, lace bralette body. She motioned for Draco to come closer, where she reached out for his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Take off your jacket and shirt and sit down on the loveseat," she said.

Draco nodded and quickly got out of both jacket and shirt, before sitting down.

He cleared his throat and nervously said: "I just want to say that I still want to make my first time with my future wife."

Hermione put a finger on his lips to quiet him, running it along his lower lip. It had a divine scent, which left him with a sweet taste as well, and Draco realised it was the finger she had touched herself with. Hermione Granger really knew how to play with him.

"I completely understand. No penetration with your cock. I won't do anything without your consent. I'll stop as soon as you're uncomfortable. I promise." She said.

Hermione motioned to a side table next to the loveseat and asked:

"Would you please me by taking a bodyshot on me? I have always fantasised about having you licking and sucking my nipple. Is that okay?"

Draco nodded nervously. He knew women had tits and that he had found it hard not to stare at them, when he had been a teenager. But he had never seen any in real life.

Hermione unclasped the front of her body, revealing her breast. Draco had never seen anything so beautiful. They were round and with rosy nipples. Hermione licked her finger and moistened both nipples, before putting salt on them both and putting a slice of lime in between her lips.

She sat down across his lap with her tits right in his face, while holding out a shot for him. It was no use for him to try to hide his erection, as Hermione grinded against it, while moaning. He looked down and realised the body was bottomless, and he could feel moisture from her between them, while he hungrily looked at her shaven quim.

"If you want to, you can touch me after the shot," Hermione commanded and Draco realised it made him even more aroused, when she was in charge.

She held the glass up to his lips, which Draco swallowed, feeling the tequila burn his throat, before taking a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking, before taking the next and doing the same, before finally taking the lime slice from Hermione's lips.

It was marvelous. Hermione took the finished slice from Draco and kissed him again.

"You disturbed my orgasm when you came in just now. I think it's only fair you help me finish off now, is that okay with you?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. Hermione smirked at him and got up.

"Good, then I'll take care of you afterwards. But first take off your shoes, socks and trousers and drink this," she said, as she held up a vial. "It's my version of a sober-up potion, only it won't take away the light buzz, just making sure you're not too drunk to enjoy this."

Draco nodded and quickly swallowed it before Hermione led him to the bed, where Hermione pushed Draco down to a sitting position, before straddling him again. "How do I do?" Draco asked nervously. Hermione kissed him and took his hand.

"You start by removing the upper part of my body and keep sucking on my nipples while I'll teach you just how to touch me," she said. Draco unclasped the upper part of the body completely and carefully touched one of her breasts. Hermione took hold of his hand and helped him find speed and how firm he could grab them. She laid down and Draco laid next to her, looking down at her.

"Now, suck on one of them," she commanded, while taking hold of his hand. Draco bowed his head and peppered her breast with kisses, before licking one of her nipples and sucking it in, while swirling his tongue around it.

"See, I knew you'd be a natural," Hermione moaned, "just keep it up, and let me help you."

She guided his hand down towards her quim. She put her own hand over his and helped him massage her outside her entrance, before she dipped his finger inside her warmth along her own finger. She was warm, tight and moist - she was heaven.

He gasped as he felt her heat and choked out:

"Hermione, this is…"

Hermione moaned: "I know, it's marvelous. You are doing so great."

Hermione helped his finger curl to find her sweet spot and she cried out, when he got the hang of the movement, making her remove her own hand.

"Keep it going, Draco. That's just the spot, just keep that speed and movement and suck my nipple at the same time," Hermione commanded.

Draco felt like he was on fire, he never knew something could feel so good. He sucked on Hermione's nipple again, while focusing on the movement of his finger, just as Hermione had taught him.

Hermione's breath became more and more erratic and suddenly she cried out: "oh god yes, fucking yes!"

Draco stopped and looked up at her and she looked like a goddess, with rosy cheeks and her hair sprawled out around her head like a halo.

"That was very good, Draco. So good. Are you ready for your turn?" Draco felt like he might explode any minute and he had never been so hard in his life.

"God yes," he exclaimed.

"Sit down on the loveseat," she motioned towards the loveseat he had found her on earlier.

"Are you comfortable enough to take your pants off as well? If you're a bit nervous, there's a blanket on the loveseat you can wrap around yourself instead," Hermione said in a gentle tone.

Draco appreciated how she guided him through things, without making him feel like an idiot. Draco grabbed the blanket and quickly wrapped it around his hips, as soon as he had taken off his pants. This was after all the first time he was naked in front of a woman.

"Will you let me give you a blowjob?" She asked softly while approaching him.

Draco nodded, as he was too wound up to answer.

"How do you want to come? In my mouth? On my chest? Or on my quim?" She asked then.

Draco looked at her and enjoyed her beautiful body. She was perfect in his eyes, and somehow the idea of coming on her quim made him wonder if he would last long enough for him to tell her mouth.

"Your quim, please," he gritted out.

Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply, before making a trail of kisses down towards his lower body. She licked and kissed his nipples on her journey, before gently continuing downwards, while touching his sides with massaging strokes. Draco could not contain himself and moaned in anticipation. Hermione got down on her knees and spread his legs open before gently putting her hands on the blanket.

"May I?" She asked and Draco nodded nervously, quietly wondering how she would find his wand.

He had never had anyone so close to it after all. Hermione kissed his abdomen, while removing the blanket, taking in the sight of his hard penis. Hermione licked her lips when she saw it and planted a kiss on top of it.

"Is it okay?" He whispered nervously.

Hermione grabbed it and started to stroke it firmly, while spreading the preseed on his sensitive head.

"Your prick is absolutely beautiful, let me know when it's time for you to come," she said, before she took his head into her mouth.

Draco almost came right there. The warmth and moist feeling of her sucking felt like heaven and he couldn't stop himself from wondering how close to the real thing this feeling was. However, he lost his train of thoughts completely, when Hermione began to deep-throat him.

"I'm not sure I can make it much longer," he confessed as Hermione swirled her tongue around his head every time his prick was out of her throat, one of her hands still stroking the base of his shaft.

There was no doubt about Hermione's expertise and as she began to cup his nuts as well, the overload of his senses and the complete satisfaction every motion of Hermione's combined hands and mouth gave, made him yell

"now," as he felt his pressure building.

Hermione let go of him with her mouth, but continued to use her hands, while quickly standing up and spreading her legs, leaving her quim open for his load to hit her. Draco swore, as he came all over her, the deepest fulfilment of his desires he had ever experienced.

Hermione grabbed her wand and quickly Scourgifying them both.

"That was amazing," Draco exclaimed, which brought a very pleased look to Hermione's face.

"It was wonderful to get that experience with you," she agreed as she stroked his shoulders.

Hermione went over to the minibar. Draco noticed a bottle cooler was standing there, where Hermione grabbed a bottle of moscato d'asti and filled two champagne flutes, before levitating both flutes and a bowl of strawberries toward the loveseat, where she sat down next to him.

"Please join me for a refreshment before you leave. It will really make me happy," she asked and Draco nodded, before taking one of the flutes.

Hermione took a strawberry and popped it into her mouth, taking a sip of her flute. She grabbed another one, holding it out for him.

Draco nodded and she popped it between his lips as well. Everything this woman did to him was sensual and made him question how he had survived without tasting her before now.

"How are you feeling now? Any regrets?" She asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I really enjoyed it and I can still go into my upcoming marriage without having broken my promises." He said quietly, somehow feeling wrong about discussing Astoria with Hermione.

He couldn't figure out if the feeling of guilt was towards Astoria for what he had done with Hermione - or towards Hermione for letting her do that knowing he would soon tie himself forever to someone else, who he didn't even love. Perhaps it was a bit of both? Hermione got up again and put on a silk robe, while Draco put on his pants and shirt, before she returned with a black envelope.

"Draco, I really enjoyed myself tonight and you should know that you have made many of my dreams come true. But my biggest fantasy is still to have sex with you. This envelope contains an invite for next Friday, giving you one week to truly consider if you want to explore further with me and let me give you the pleasure you deserve. Or if your promise to uphold a tradition, which is clearly a remain from a time where the family did everything to keep the line pure. If you don't return on Friday I will not blame you and never share what happened between us with anyone. I will be in my room waiting for you, should you decide to show up."

Draco's mind was whirling and he couldn't say anything, so he simply nodded.

"I should probably go home," he finally stuttered out.

Hermione nodded before grabbing him and giving him a kiss so full of passion and desire that Draco swore he felt dizzy from it.

"I hope to see you again," she said as he grabbed the last of his clothing, touching the pin that took him home.

He definitely had a lot to discuss with the lads during brunch tomorrow, most importantly on the topic of possible returning the following week.

After all, Draco was not sure he could keep away, especially as the sight of Hermione in her sexy undergarments, squirming with pleasure from his touch, had burned into his brain.


	6. Please come in, Astoria

Draco woke the morning after, feeling a bit hungover. Luckily Blaise has clearly anticipated this and left two vials on his bedside table. One pepper-up and one hangover potion.

Draco swallowed both quickly, before taking a quick shower and putting on a T-shirt and a pair of joggers. He left his wing and made his way down towards the dining room. On his way down the old manor, he couldn't help compare the house with Hermione's mansion. The manor had dark floors, dark walls and was filled with dark furniture and curtains. Even the lamps were dark and only a few of them had lid candles. He wondered how the chandeliers of Hermione's place were lid and if it was possible to get that at the manor. When he finally reached the dining room, Draco had decided that the manor was in need of a serious makeover and knew just the person to do the job - and where to find them.

#

As the door swung open, he was greeted by Blaise and Theo already seated at the table with a lavish brunch spread in front of them.

"Had a good sleep?" Blaise asked with a smirk, as Draco sat down.

"Yes," Draco gritted out, while turning red.

"No judgement, mate. I think all 3 of us had a good night's sleep after last night," Theo laughed.

Draco started filling his plate with fruit, hash browns, bacon and toast.

"Theo, I was wondering if Potter is doing any jobs these days?" Draco casually asked.

Theo started coughing in his juice.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I'm thinking about hiring the both of you. I think this place could use the best dark art curse breaker to get rid of all the old portraits, artifacts and stuff from Voldemort's time here," Draco explained. Both Theo and Blaise looked at him as though he had suddenly grown two heads.

"But why hire me then?" Theo asked.

"Honestly, after last night I realised just how gloom this place still is and how it's possible to have a mansion that looks both expensive and inviting. I'm actually a bit miffed that I hadn't considered doing this sooner. I mean if I really have to raise a child here at some point, I don't want to be the same kind of father as Lucius."

Both Blaise and Theo nodded, almost afraid to speak and break Draco's sudden openness. Draco grabbed a mimosa and popped a strawberry into his mouth, almost getting hard again just thinking about Hermione and last night.

"So, what happened?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco considered how much he should tell and even could. But considering all three of them had been there, he thought it wouldn't trigger the vow.

"I'm still a virgin, technically if that's what you're wondering," Draco confessed. "I don't think I was ready to throw that away just yet. But I was wondering, how come you two haven't considered saving yourself? I mean, Hermione said something yesterday about the idea of saving oneself for marriage was as old-fashioned and wrong as blood prejudges. That it's probably about making sure I don't fall in love with someone and get an heir that's not pure. Do you guys think she's right?" Draco knew he was babbling and every thought since last night just came right out of his mouth.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other, like they were non verbally contemplating how to proceed with this conversation.

"Do you want the honest explanation or the short answer?" Theo asked carefully.

"The explanation, I think," Draco said after a couple of minutes of contemplation.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with waiting with sex until marriage if you're doing it for the right reasons. Like if two people who love each other and both are virgins and want that experience to be something special that they will share with only each other," Theo quickly said.

"But you don't love Astoria, do you?" Blaise asked a bit rough.

Draco shook his head.

"I think she seems nice, but…." he didn't know how to continue.

"But she's not Hermione." Theo stated matter-of-factly. Draco looked at them both, feeling like a deer caught in the light.

"We all know that your attraction to her is more than a sexual crush. You've been obsessed with her forever and this idea of keeping yourself pure for a marriage your father has planned is…" Theo stopped for a second and looked to Blaise.

"It's definitely a ploy to make sure the bloodline stays pure and that you won't do anything to ruin Lucius' plans for you, like getting a child out of wedlock and perhaps even a halfblood child as well." Blaise said before he finished with: "He spent all that time teaching you how sex is something you do to get an heir, not a word about how to enjoy it. If that's not proof this idea of keeping yourself pure for marriage, really is about blood, I don't know how to convince you."

The silence after that statement was almost painful. But Draco could not object to Blaise's or Theo's statements. The three of them kept eating in silence, until the door opened up and Narcissa entered the room.

"Late morning, boys?" She said with a lifted eyebrow. They all nodded, while Draco turned red again.

"Were you somewhere special yesterday?" She asked as she looked at Draco.

"No, mrs Malfoy, just a visit to the pubs before Draco is busy with his new wife," Blaise said smoothly. Narcissa nodded before turning to leave. She stopped at the door, however and turned to look at Draco with a sharp look.

"Your future wife will be here shortly to discuss the final details and a last dress fitting as well. I suggest the three of you remember that the shenanigans of teenage boys need to stop so Draco can take his responsibilities seriously and focus on Malfoy enterprises and getting his heir." She said as her final words before leaving.

Draco looked down, while the pressure of his future was making it hard for him to breath. Had he looked at his two best friends, he might had noticed the pained look on Blaise and Theo's comforting hand on Blaise's shoulder.

##

"Astoria, come in please" Draco said with a smile.

The young girl stood nervously in the door to Draco's study. She nodded and slowly entered the room. As she watched the dark bookcases and the barely lid room, Draco once again thought about Hermione's mansion and his future life with Astoria.

"Your mother suggested we had tea together before I returned home," she almost whispered.

Draco was struck by the idea that Astoria seemed uncomfortable around him and that she might felt even more trapped than he did. Why had he never noticed this before?

"Astoria, you'll be my wife soon, you are always welcome to join me for tea," he sai

At the same time a house elf appeared with a tray full of a tea set and finger sandwiches.

Draco motioned towards the lounging area and they both sat down while the house elf served the tea.

"Thank you so much, Mily," Draco said to the house elf, who smiled happily at him.

"I actually wanted to speak with you," he said, when Mily had left. Astoria looked alarmed, and Draco again wondered how he had missed her discomfort for so long.

"What do you think of the manor, Astoria? Is it to your liking?" He finally asked.

Astoria looked as though she was ready to cry.

"This is your home and legacy, Draco, if you like it, I like it." She said, looking like she hoped she had passed the test.

"Astoria, we are going to be a family soon. Have children of our own, I want your honest opinion and for you to be happy and comfortable here. I have no desire for you to be unhappy." He said and he could not quite read what the emotions on her face meant.

"I'm considering renovating the manor completely, when you move in," he settled on. "I want your opinion every step of the way, so it will become our home and not just a place that carries the weight of the Malfoy past," he said.

Astoria looked a bit relieved.

"I really do appreciate the thought, however I don't want Narcissa to feel like I'm trying to take her place as lady of the manor. If you are going to renovate the manor, it should be your decision. Narcissa was very clear on my future position in this house. Thank you for the tea, I better return home." Astoria said before getting up and leaving the study, leaving Draco behind wondering what had gone over his head, as he was clearly missing something big.


End file.
